


An Unexpected Scream

by thalaivi



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalaivi/pseuds/thalaivi
Summary: In many ways he had changed after the quest. He had found courage, bravery and friendship in the unlikeliest of places. However he had also developed a mortal fear of spiders





	An Unexpected Scream

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing for a while now though most of my work is on FF.net. This is my first attempt on this site. This story was written a long time ago and is set some time after the events of Hobbit… I haven't read the Hobbit or LOTR in a while so I can't for the life of me remember if there is any mention of the four hobbits growing up together but I'm going to assume that even if they did not live together they met up frequently at least

Aagh!

Bilbo Baggin's screams rent the air at Bag End causing four young startled tweens to jump almost a foot high.

Thunk!

Merry who had been standing on Sam's shoulders to try and reach the bottle of wine dropped down to the floor

Aagh!

The screaming continued causing the four youngsters to abandon their quest for mischief and rush to the living room. There stood Bilbo his back to them quivering at something on the floor.

Frodo Baggins was afraid!

For as long as he had lived with his uncle at Bag End – which was not too long mind you – he had heard tales of his uncle's adventures and had a bad case of hero worship for the older man. In his mind he had created this image of a fearless, courageous warrior who had battled orcs and dragons and other fell creatures. So if his uncle was screaming like a little boy come face to face with a monster whatever it was had to be bad.

Aagh!

Another scream and all four of them jumped again.

Pippin the youngest actually shivered

"Merry", he whispered pushing his older cousin forward causing young Master Brandybuck to glare at him. Nevertheless at the scared look on the younger hobbit's face Merry with a resigned sigh moved cautiously towards his 'uncle'.

"Mr. Baggins", he whispered inching forward.

"Bilbo", Frodo's soft voice from somewhere close to his right startled Merry again and he took to glaring at the Baggins' heir.

Frodo just gave a slight shrug of his shoulder. Both young ones now stood within touching distance of the older hobbit who still hadn't moved a muscle.

Cautiously Frodo placed a light hand on his uncle's shoulder, but it was still enough to produce another scream.

Aagh!

This time it was Pippin. The suspense had gotten to him and he ran screaming back inside the house.

His screams though had caused Bilbo to turn around giving Merry and Frodo a chance to see beyond the scared hobbit.

The minute Merry spotted the house spider he burst out laughing. Bilbo turned back towards the hobbit. The angry look on his face should've caused the younger one to gulp but Merry was too far gone to even notice how angry Bilbo actually was.

"Something funny young one"

The tone of voice did what facial expression could not and caused Merry to shut up enough to state the obvious

"It's a house spider"

"And your point being?"

"You screamed", said Merry again stating the obvious.

A raised eyebrow was his only answer. Bilbo turned back to what was to him a really nasty creature and shuddered.

"Get rid of it", he yelled proud to note that his voice only held a slight quaver.

"Um Bilbo. Are you alright?" Frodo's voice was tentative. He had absolutely no idea why his uncle had screamed at the sight of a small spider, however he wanted to make sure absolutely everything was ok before he went anywhere close to the creature. After all Bilbo had screamed at the sight of what really was a harmless insect in his eyes.

Bilbo frowned at the three tweens. "Yes I'm fine. Now I would really appreciate it if you all stopped asking stupid questions and did what I said "GET RID OF IT", he said making sure to pronounce the last part clearly

Sam Gamgee jumped at the order and rushed around Mr. Baggins to do as he had been told.

Bilbo though had already started walking calmly back to his room. The minute he reached it, he shut the door quickly, crawled under the bed and pulled out a chest of drawers which contained his share of the 'treasure' from the quest.

Not bothering with any of the other trinkets lying around, he pulled out his old sword. Sting, this 'letter opener' of his had been named by the spiders of Mirkwood.

Logically he knew that Merry was right and that what he had seen was only a house spider. But ever since his quest he had had a huge fear of them. I suppose Gandalf would have a word for your stupid behaviour Bilbo my lad. He was right though, thought Bilbo. In many ways he had changed after the quest. He had found courage, bravery and friendship in the unlikeliest of places. However he had also developed a mortal fear of spiders


End file.
